Past Unforgotten
by The Sweeter side of Apple
Summary: Eric Daniels is now a father to a sixteen year old how will he handle some new information, does he understand Baze a lot more then he did several years ago.


**Past Unforgotten**

Eric Daniel and Lux Cassidy

Life Unexpected

November 15, 2014

It's been sixteen years since I last saw Lux Cassidy and I have my regrets about how the relationship went but there were those moments when we would just be sitting down watching tv when it didn't feel so wrong, I had moments when I wish that the age difference wasn't so big but it was and sadly it had to end all because I couldn't keep it a secret any longer, if I could go back and change anything from my past it would be to keep my mouth shut.

I was twenty- three and new to the area so I was told that this bar sold my favorite beer so I went their but they were closed but this cute bartender told me that I could have one beer and the next thing I knew we were on our way to the beach and my luck would have it my truck broke down and I kissed her, a couple of days later I was walking to my class when I saw her she was a student and I was her teacher, I tried to put distance between us but nothing would work so I gave in and dated her we dated for a couple of months but I couldn't hold the secret any longer so I told her parents and they made us brake up and I had to leave town.

I never knew how mad her dad was until I became a dad and my sixteen year old started dating her teacher, my relationship with Lux was never sexual and I'm glad that we never went any further and I'm sure if it had then Baze would have killed me.

I am now 39 years old divorced with four kids I had stopped being a teacher after everything with Lux, one day I had gotten home from work when I heard loud music coming from my second oldest daughters room I was curious since she was supposed to be in school, when I opened her door I almost had a heart attack there was my daughter under her science teacher "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" they both stopped what they were doing " daddy I can explain" I watched her find her shirt "daddy I would like you to meet Samuel my boyfriend" I put my hand on my face "both of you get dressed and meet me down stairs.

I left her room and went down stairs to call my ex-wife "Paige come to my house we need to talk about Arielle" five minutes later my ex-wife had shown up "what is so important that you had to drag me out of an important meeting?" I was going to tell her when Arielle and Mr. Samuel Pollock came down the stairs "what is going on?" my daughter looked at all of us "mom, dad this is my boyfriend Samuel" I looked at Paige "yes Arielle we all know who Mr. Pollock is and that he is your teacher and nine years older than you."

I was getting flash back to when Baze and Cate found out about Lux and I " you and Mr. Pollock will not be allowed to see each other ever again," Mr. Pollok and Arielle both looked at Paige and I "but Daddy I love him" she was crying " having a relationship with your twenty five year old teacher is not normal," we all just stood there "you can't keep him away from us" I looked at my daughter "what do you mean US?" they both looked at each other "well mommy and daddy you're going to be grandparents."

I didn't know what to say so I just shook my head and walked away "I thought you knew better than this" I was sitting on my bed when Arielle came and sat down next to me " daddy I'm so sorry about everything but Samuel loves me and this baby but we decided to go with adoption," I looked at my baby girl "do you want to go for a ride?" we had drove for several hours until we got to Portland I drove to Sunnyvale " daddy what is this?" I looked at her " this use to be a foster home for girls but after so many kids keep getting raped and abused by the foster care workers it got closed down for good", we took off for a couple more blocks until we got to a house that was falling down "who house is this?" I looked at my baby "a couple named Trey and Valerie Gilbert's use to live here but twenty years ago Trey raped and pushed a little girl that they were fostering down the stair because she didn't want to have sex with him anymore and she had a stroke that lead to a learning disabilities'," I took of once again but this time to the park.

"When I was twenty three years old I moved to Portland and meet this girl who was a lot like you well I kissed her and later found out that she was sixteen years old, so I moved on and started dating your mother and then we broke up cause I couldn't get that girl out of my head and we dated for a few months until I found out that when she was twelve she was raped and had a stroke so I told her parents and they made me leave."

She looked at me "is that why you got so mad when you found out about Mr. Pollok and me?" I looked around " yes and now I know how her dad must have felt when he found out about me and her but we never took things to far" we just sat there for a while "I want to keep this baby" I kissed her head "so what ever happened to that girl?" I smiled to myself " well she graduated and went to the University of Oregon where she became a social worker and helps kids who have been put up for adoption and never got adopted," she looked at me "what was her name?" I looked at my daughter "Lux Cassidy" and her jaw dropped.

There are two things I left out about Lux Cassidy one she became a famous writer and she is my daughters favorite author and Arielle Luxann Cassie Daniels "are you telling me that I named after an ex who got famous and does mom know?" I laughed "of course your mother knows, who you think named you that and who you think your godmother is?" Arielle's jaw was on the floor "how does mom know her?" we started walking to my truck "well your uncle Ryan Thomas was Lux step dad so that he how your mom knows her."

A/N: After Lux and Eric brake up he runs into Paige again and they get married and have babies, Paige knew about Eric and Lux, and Lux might show up in part 2 of Past Unforgotten so stay tuned and Review that you.


End file.
